


Suck My Kiss (Cut Me My Share)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Older Liam, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Spanking, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Baby Zayn, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sugar Daddy Liam, Younger Louis, sex and cute stuff, sugar baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves his sugar baby, Louis, most of the time. They have there ups and downs like any couple, only Louis needs discipline when he's being naughty and his Daddy knows how to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need Relief

**Author's Note:**

> No affiliation and all that. All fictional.
> 
> Title from RHCP - Suck My Kiss
> 
> This is the first chapter, comments or kudos would be nice so I know whether to bother to continue or not :)
> 
> Other couples might be added such as Zarry or whatever if people like this. xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey I'm home." Liam calls out as he enters his home. He sluggishly drops his keys and phone on the side table by the front door, and flicks his shoes off and places them in the closet along with his coat. He calls out that he's home again and frowns when his voice only echoes with no reply. "Baby?" He says as he enters the kitchen, his bedroom, then the formal lounge, and as he steps outside. "Baby where are you?" Liam searches through the house.

Louis is relaxing in the bath with his headphones and eyes shut when his music stops and the buds are ripped out his ears. He looks up and sees Liam crouching down next to his head, eye to eye with his face. Louis smiles of course because his beautiful, sexy, rugged boyfriend is home, but then it falters as he realises his beautiful, sexy, rugged boyfriend is home and he hasn't made dinner yet. Fuck.

"Hello little darling." Liam says in a patronising tone. "Enjoying yourself? I guess you need that bath after your hard, stressful day of shopping and sitting around. No wonder why you had no time to greet me at the door or cook my dinner." Louis goes to speak but Liam cuts him off making him blush in embarrassment. It's like his dad is scorning him. Louis is just 19 and Liam at the mature 32, the age gap makes a big difference in their lives but 90% of the time it doesn't affect them at all. Louis loves it even, except for now. "Don't bother, Louis. Finish your bath, I'm going to order myself Chinese, figure out for yourself what you're eating." Liam stands and leaves he room in the blink of an eye. Louis groans and slides underneath the water until his face is covered and he can scream in frustration.

What Liam doesn't realise is that Louis does quite a lot actually. He wakes up at 8 with Liam so he can make him breakfast and a coffee to go before he goes to work because Liam only like Madagascan coffee beans. By the time Liam has left Louis get's a chance to eat then go to whatever lecture he for the day. He's usually home by 12, and since the cleaners come every second day, Louis cleans up a bit. He then plans dinner and goes out to buy it (and maybe splurges on new shoes or jeans) then comes home and prepares dinner and waits for Liam's arrival. Liam seems to think once he's left for work, Louis just sits around and watches TV or swims in the pool (which not that he doesn't do that but Liam needs to know there's more). And sometimes Louis spends hours doing coursework and rushes to the shops, basically sprints just to get a meal together lest Liam fight with him for cooking to late. But now Louis has gone and forgotten all together, which he's never done, and has no idea what Liam is going to do.

Louis get's out the bath and dries himself off and puts on sweatpants and a jumper, looking like an absolute dag in comparison to Liam with his suit still on, rid of tie, blazer and coat. He shuffles down the hall to the kitchen where Liam is sitting at the dining table reading the paper. Louis averts his eyes in the hopes Liam won't notice him or make eye contact, which it works as he slinks into the kitchen and looks for something to eat. There's all the basics; eggs, milk, bread, cheese a few vegetables and fruit. Louis always buys his meats and extras when he knows what he's cooking for Liam cause he knows fresh is always best. It's actually how he met Liam. They were both shopping at a market on a Sunday morning, both looking to buy fresh fish, both wanting the last tuna. Liam graciously allowed the pretty boy to have it, though they ended up sharing it at Liam's house later that night. See Louis didn't realises prices had skyrocketed on tuna since he last had it and he was unable to afford it, when Liam saw him pout he asked him why he needed the fish so bad. Louis told him of the beautiful dish he wanted to make and Liam fell in love instantly. He told Louis he'd buy it for him if he would make the dish and share it with him. Cooking brought them together and it's why it's such an important ritual that Louis cooks every night and why he feels like an absolute idiot for forgetting.

He decides to cook himself an omelette and does so in the quietest of ways. 15 minutes later it's done and the doorbell rings, He hears Liam collect his food as Louis plates up his meal. He picks it up and is about to move to sit down when he realises Liam is at the dining table and it's probably best he doesn't go near him. He sits at the middle island/breakfast bar and starts eating. Liam walks into the kitchen back facing Louis, and he watches Liam as he he grabs a glass and a bottle of wine and turns around and sees his younger lover. Louis freezes, stops chewing the food in his mouth and just stares back guiltily.

"What are you doing?" Liam frowns.

"Eating my dinner." Louis says barely audible.

"Yes I see that, love, but why are you eating in here? The breakfast bar is for breakfast, are you eating breakfast?" Liam asks.

"No." 

"Then go to the dining table." Liam says and moves back into the dining room. Louis stands up and grabs his plate and follows Liam. He sits in his usual seat next to Liam and eats quietly. "Aren't you going to ask me how my day was?" Louis looks up at Liam and swallows such a large amount of omelette that it burns his throat.

"I thought you were mad at me." Louis croaks and coughs.

"I am mad at you. But I'm going to deal with you later. Right now I just want to have a peaceful dinner with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask?" Liam raises his eyebrows. Louis shakes his head. "Good."

"Did you have a busy day?" Louis asks, tries to smile a bit.

"Very busy. Harry left me in charge of the interns which are all absolutely useless. The firm only hires Harvard graduates but they act like they came from a community college." Louis giggles at that and Liam smile at him. "I asked one of them if they could go buy my lunch, gluten free of course from that little cafe you love, and I said clearly Club Sandwich 'no mayonnaise', you know what they did? Brought me back a sandwich literally oozing mayo, all soggy and that. It was more of a Clump Sandwich." Louis laughed at bit louder and Liam smiles a bit harder.

"How foolish of them." Louis smiles.

"Yeah, makes me worry that if they can't handle a Sancho, what are they going to do with a case?! The judge will say 'all rise' and there gonna do a cartwheel or something." Louis laughs again and they both go back to eating. "So what happened today, babe? You never forget my dinner. It's been almost 18 months of beautiful dinners every night."

"I just...forgot. I don't know how. I was doing uni work, then I decided to clean the bathroom a bit and I remembered I hadn't had a bath for a while so I had one and time just slipped away from me." Louis hung his head down, ashamed, and put his fork down in his plate suddenly lost his appetite. Liam stood up and moved to stand next to Louis.

"Stand up." Louis stood up with his head still hung low. "Louis look at me." Liam puts his hands on Louis' cheeks and made him meet his eyes. "I still love you. And we all get forgetful. I'm just disappointed and a bit annoyed, ok? I love you." Louis stepped forward wrapping his arms around Liam's waist tight. Liam hugged him back, one arm around his shoulders and the other around his head to pull his forehead to Liam's lips so he could peck him. Louis pulled back to look into his lovers eyes.

"Does that mean no punishment?" Louis asked hopefully. Liam smiled widely

"Sorry babe, you don't get out of it that easily. Why don't you go to the bedroom and strip down for daddy." Liam says smirking and Louis voice get's caught in his throat. Louis moves to the bedroom and does as Liam's told him to do. Takes off his sweatpants and jumper and sits on the bed naked. He waits for 5 minutes until he feels unbearably awkward and stands. He then starts walking around the rooms and starts picturing all the ways Liam might punish him which both scares and arouses Louis. It's another 10 minutes and Louis is feeling extremely embarrassed and silly. It's now a total of 20 minutes that have gone past and Louis doesn't know what to do. he opens the door and steps into the hall and sees Liam is still at the dining table, eating a fortune cookie and doing something on his iPad, probably sending emails.

Louis goes back into the room and puts his clothes back on and sits on the bed. He pulls out his own iPad and loads up the next Suits episode. he figures that maybe his punishment was to sit alone naked in the room and not touch himself or something. Which he followed and now has taken it upon himself to do something else. Another 20 minutes pass when dejavu hits him and his ear buds are ripped from his ears and a cross Liam is staring at him.

"What are you doing, princess? Didn't daddy tell you to be naked and waiting? Not clothed and watching stupid TV. Up and strip." Liam orders. Louis quickly gets up and yanks off his clothing standing bare in front of his boyfriend. "You've been a naught boy Louis. I tell you to do one simple thing and you disobey. That's double the punishment now." Liam moves and sits on the bed. "Across my lap. I was going to spank you 5 times but now you get 10."

Louis' face turns furiously red. He pictured Liam yelling at him, tying him up, or fucking him dry or with no prep. But not spanking. Louis lies across Liam's lap, bum up in the air and face buried in his cross arms on the quilt. He feels Liam's hand rub circles on one ass cheek before it's met with a loud smack. It burns for a second like waxing does, but the burn lasts longer each time. Smack. Smack. Smack. 'Almost half way' Louis says to himself, bites his lip to keep quiet. Smack. Smack. He grinds his teeth together and whimpers. His cock is starting to get interested and he knows Liam feels it when the next smack is slightly hesitant. Smack.

"Are you enjoying this? Little slut! You love this! You love daddy spanking you're bottom, don't you?" Liam asks. Smack.

"Ugh." Louis groans in pleasure and pain. "Yes, daddy." Smack. Liam groans to. He feels hot by how much both he and Louis are enjoying this. Not to mention the beautiful view he has. Sexy, perky, ass in his face with his marking's all over it. Louis won't sit for days, better make the last one count. Smack!

"Get up." Liam says, Louis slowly moves his rigid body, feels limp by the pain. His dick is half hard and Liam swears before pulling Louis' body over his and moves them further up the bed. "You're final part of the punishment babe." Liam says and kisses Louis hard then pulls off roughly. "That pretty ass is gonna ride daddy, no condom, no lube." Louis gulps. His ass hurts just moving right now, he's gonna die! 

"Fuck." Louis says out loud and Liam grins.


	2. Kiss Me, Please Pervert Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who gave kudos, comment and even bookmarked! I was incredibly surprised to see any one had even read this! Thank you very much :) xxxxxxxxxx

“Almost….there. C’mon baby, ride daddy’s dick faster.” Liam moans and grips on to Louis’ ass harder. Louis groans at the pain but makes no effort doing what Liam’s asked. Tears are rolling down Louis’ face, the pleasure and pain is to much. Suddenly Liam snaps his hips up, his thighs slapping against Louis’ ass and he’s gone, come all over Liam’s chest. Liam growls and flips them around and pumps harshly in and out of Louis until he comes. He pulls out but stays hovering above Louis. “Didn’t say you could come, baby. You just don’t know how to obey me anymore, I think you’re getting too comfortable here. Gonna need a few more smacks, aren’t you.” Louis whimpers. “You’ll love it though won’t you. Daddy’s little slut. You love being spanked, huh?”

“Yes, daddy.” Louis says, voice gone tight.

“Good boy. Roll over.” Liam says and moves backwards so Louis can do so. Louis looks at Liam with his best puppy dog eyes and pouts. “Don’t bother, you deserve this and on some level you know you want this.” Louis rolls over, as slow as ever, and tightens all the muscles in his body in anticipation. Liam does the same thing, rubs circles on his ass before the first smack lands. “Stop clenching baby, I wanna see your ass jiggle.” Louis blushes at that and releases his muscles. 

Four more smacks land but Louis barely feels the third, having gone numb from the amount of spanks he’s gotten in the short frame of time. Liam gets up off the bed and moves into the bathroom, Louis’ head is still in his arms when he feels Liam wipe the come off his asshole and force his to roll over to wipe his stomach. Louis winces when his ass touches the bed. Tears starts flowing.

“Come here, baby.” Liam says once he’s gotten himself in bed comfortably. Louis crawls up the bed and slumps chest to chest with Liam’s body making him let out an ‘oof.’ “Why are you crying baby?” Liam asks, stroking his hair, pushes the messy fringe of Louis’ face.

“Hurts.” Louis pouts sounding like a child. But he doesn’t care, if Liam treats him like a child he’s sure as hell going to act like one.

“Good. You remember how that feels so you don’t be naughty again.” Louis nods against Liam’s chest and hiccups a bit trying to stop his tears. He falls asleep with Liam telling him how much he loves him and how he took his smacks so well, like a good boy. And that’s he’s not a bad boy, he’s just been naughty. He’s daddy’s good boy. Louis stops crying and falls asleep with Liam’s mantra.

They both wake up at 8 and follow the same routine as always, Liam gets ready for work while Louis make breakfast and Liam’s coffee. A quick kiss goodbye and Liam is off to work. The cleaners come in at 9 exactly and Louis apologises for the state he left the bathroom in after his bath last night. They laugh like they always do, amused by Louis apologising for making a mess when messes make their livelihood. He’s just not grown accustom to the life he has. Louis grew up in Doncaster with four little sisters, he was always the carer. Then at seventeen he moved to London on a scholarship to study English arts in the hopes of being a teacher. Louis was glad to be away from his family for a bit, but of course he missed them.

At eighteen Louis met Liam. A man who wanted to give Louis everything he could ever dream of, and more. Louis had seen other relationships like this before, only on TV though. The rich guy takes in the poor girl and buys everything for her, though it’s all a trap and he kills her or makes her a sex slave or something. But something in Louis’ gut told him Liam would never do that. Liam had a smile so genuine and the most caring eyes. Louis knows when he gets punished it’s to learn a lesson, but Liam would never actually hurt Louis. He loves him too much. Louis is the reason he wants to leave work early, he’s always on his mind even when Louis gets moody sometimes and thinks Liam just works hard and wants homemade meals.

Louis decides its best he gets out of the cleaners way for a while so he gets dressed and heads out to shop a bit and go find some tuna and vegetables to cook Liam’s favourite meal so he can make up for last night. Louis is bent over looking at the capsicums when he hears someone wolf whistle behind him. He immediately snaps up and spins around, mouth drops with who he comes face to face with.

“Louis?!” Zayn says just as shocked. “Oh my god, Louis!” Zayn says louder and pulls Louis into a tight hug. Zayn has himself wrapped round Louis’ arms making it hard for him to reciprocate but Zayn steps back to look at him again. “You look so…good!” Zayn says baffled.

“So do you, Zaynie.” Louis smiles. Zayn’s always looked like he came straight out of magazine. All throughout high school Louis had people telling him how beautiful Zayn was. But now Zayn was looking at Louis in the same way, which ok yeah, Louis has changed a bit. He’s lost the baby fat and his skin is more golden, and his hair is actually styles, and he looks happier and less stressed, and maybe he’s been doing the Brazilian but work out to make his ass even more glorious. But you know, he just looks a little different. Zayn is still smiling at him. “So what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m doing art school here. The one back home just wasn’t what I thought it would be and even dad said my art would do well in London so he’s paying for me to take classes here.” Zayn explains.

“How long have you been in London?” Louis asks.

“Five…. No wait six months now!” Louis slaps him in the arm. “Ow!” Zayn says sarcastically. 

“Shut up, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were here! We have to have dinner some night. Is your phone number still the same?” Zayn shakes his head and Louis pulls out his phone so Zayn can put it in. He sees that it’s twelve o’clock, meaning Louis has thirty minutes to eat something and get to his lecture. “Fuck, I have a lecture I need to be at.” Louis grabs his phone off Zayn. “I’ll call you, ok?” Louis rushes, grabs a bunch of vegetables and sprints to the counter. “Bye!” Zayn laughs and waves back.

God knows how, but Louis makes it to his lecture five minutes early. He finds his seat and mentally prepares himself for the three hours of boredom he’s about to be met with. This is his most hated lecture. His teacher is annoying and obnoxious and Louis wishes he’d die in a hole. Once everyone is in class he begins and Louis falls asleep on his desk. When he hears shuffling and footsteps he wakes up, sees everyone leaving and quickly dashes out the door. He’s full of energy from his power nap and checks the time ten past three, giving him about three hours to cook. Louis is home by three thirty and sets to making his meal.

He cuts his vegetables and debones the tuna and cuts it into 3 long pieces, and puts them in the oven to bake with a splash of oil over the top. Louis flicks on the radio and starts enjoying cooking to the music. He puts the capsicum, chili, garlic, French onion and sour cream into the blender to make the sauce, and steams some asparagus and potato. He drizzles those with vinegar. It’s five thirty and the sauce and steamed vegetables are done, Louis puts them in the second oven with the heat on very low to keep them warm. The tuna still has another twenty minutes at least so Louis decides to put on his nice black slacks and a white jumper, and sets up the dinner table romantically and lights a few candles. 

Liam is home at six exactly, like he is every day and Louis rushes to the door to kiss him hello. Liam pulls him in for a longer kiss, both seeming to want to make up for last night.

“You look so beautiful, Louis.” Liam smiles at him, Louis blushes and shuffles to the kitchen to grab the plates, hears Liam say “Wow” as he enters the dining room. “Spoiled me, haven’t you babe?” Liam asks as Louis places his favourite meal in front of him and drizzles the sauce over the fish and vegetables. “Thanks babe.” They eat in silence for a bit, always an indicator that Liam loves the food.

“How was your day?” Louis asks. Liam smiles, happy that their routine is back in order.

“Better now.” He says simply and Louis blushes. “How about you?”

“Good, I saw an old friend. We’re gonna have dinner together maybe, would that be ok?” Louis asks hesitantly. Liam stares at Louis with no expression, thinks about what his young lover is asking. Louis holds his breath.

“On a few conditions. You still make my dinner, you don’t go to any of our restaurant, and you’re home by eleven.” Louis smiles.

“Thank you.” He says and breathes out, keeps eating his meal. They eat the rest of the meal in silence, drink half the red wine and move into the lounge so they can watch TV together cuddled up. Half way through whatever bullshit television Liam picked to watch, Louis feels him inching his hand higher and higher up his thigh. Next it’s kisses on his neck. Louis does his best not to retaliate, just let’s Liam give him what he wants. It’s hard for Louis to just sit there though when Liam smashes their lips together.

Louis kisses back hungrily and straddles Liam’s legs, siting on his lap. They kiss and grind on each other like horny teenagers (well one of them is so it’s not too odd). And Liam grabs Louis’ ass forcing his to grind down harder on his cock. Louis breaks the kiss to whine in pleasure and pain. Liam takes the opportunity to suck a love bite on his neck.

“Bedroom.” Liam says. “Up baby, go to the bedroom for daddy. I think you deserve a reward tonight for being so good. You definitely made up for last night, do you think you should get a reward?” Liam asks. Louis stands up.

“I deserve whatever you give me, daddy.” Louis says softly and Liam groans.

“Good boy, go to the bedroom, Daddy is right behind you.” Louis does as he’s told while Liam quickly grabs a bowl and some chocolate, puts it in the microwave until it melts. And sprints into the bedroom where Louis is on the bed opening himself up. Liam flings the door shut startling Louis. His chest flushes when he sees what Liam’s holding.

“Oh god.” Louis shuts his eyes and moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, all comments are welcome and I appreciate the kudos. If you have future ideas or relationships you'd like to see, feel free letting me know :) I aim to please xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Give To Me Sweet Sacred Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The messages anyone has sent have been well received and appreciated. Thank you very much for anyone reading this, and the extra nice people for leaving comments & kudos!  
> I also understand some people want to read certain things and have different relationships. Just give me a message your ideas and thoughts and what not so I can consider it, and maybe even just write a one shot for you.

“Sit still, baby.” Liam says. He’s currently straddling Louis’ thighs who is squirming as the chocolate drips over his chest and face. Liam leans back and puts the bowl somewhere and leans back into Louis. He make sure not to get chocolate on himself as he leans in to suck Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth before putting kisses along his jaw and beginning the process of licking the chocolate off the younger boy’s body. Liam swirls his tongue and suck unnecessarily hard on Louis’ skin wherever big chocolate goops are. Louis is a moaning mess.

“Daddy, I need you. Just- ugh just do something, anything.” Louis is painfully hard but Liam told him he couldn’t move, which means he can’t touch himself. “Liam, fuck. Touch my prick please.” Louis screw his eyes shut and whimpers now that Liam has moved to sucking and biting the chocolate off Louis’ nipples. He feels Liam lean back again momentarily, then suddenly feels the chocolate drip over his dick and stomach. “Oh god.”

Liam slowly licks the chocolate away from Louis’ stomach and makes sure to clean it without touching Louis’ dick. Louis only feels a puff of air before Liam takes his dick into his mouth and sucks hard with a low “mmmmm” in his throat. The vibrations make Louis’ stomach clench hard and he’s fighting the overwhelming battle of grabbing onto Liam’s hair and fucking into his mouth. He’s so close already. The foreplay made him so hard he could come right now if Liam would let him, this is his reward after all so Louis should be allowed to come. Liam pulls off with a pop before Louis starts quivering and reaching climax.

Louis whines until Liam kisses his mouth shut. Louis feels a finger slip into his hole and growls into Liam’s mouth, giving him the opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth and force another finger into Louis. He thrusts his tongue and fingers in and out and again Louis is so close to releasing but Liam stops everything. Louis watches Liam rubs his own pre cum all over his dick and then slowly starts inching into Louis. Louis grabs the bed sheets, writhing under his older lover’s brute body. Liam grabs Louis’ hands and puts them on his chest meaning Louis can move and touch now.

“Daddy!” Louis just about screams as Liam starts pounding into him deeply, just how Louis likes it. It doesn't take long for the couple to start shaking and chasing their orgasms. Liam lets Louis come first, and boy does he come hard in thick spurts all over their stomachs. Liam comes after a few more deep thrusts and collapses on Louis’ body. He pulls out after a minute or so and watches his come drip out of Louis’ hole. Seems like they both got rewards of their own.

The next week of their lives go back to normal. Louis goes to uni, does coursework, cooks beautiful meals, and they make love almost every night. Friday afternoon and Louis is at the grocery store when he sees a familiar black quiff. He swears at himself for forgetting to call Zayn and organise dinner together. Zayn turns and sees him and smiles. Louis smiles back and walks over. Zayn greets him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Zayn, listen I am so sorry I forgot to call you, I promise it wasn’t on purpose! Are you free tonight? I can take you out tonight.” Louis rushes out. Zayn just smiles.

“It’s fine, Lou. I’d be lying if I said it hadn’t slipped my mind.” Zayn admits.

“Ok good. So tonight? Are you free?” Louis asks.

“Sorry babe. It’s just, I didn’t mention it last week but I actually have a boyfriend-” Louis’ eyes widen.

“Oh my god, I didn’t mean it like that. I have a boyfriend too actually. I meant friends hanging out, Jesus Zayn.” Louis’ eyes are wide. Zayn shakes his head.

“If you’d let me finish… I have a boyfriend and he’s a bit protective so I’d have to ask him first. You’re so funny, Lou. I think we’ve been there, done that with the dating. Not for us.” Zayn winks and laughs. Louis breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Good. Ok, just text me I guess if dinner is ok. Otherwise maybe us four could do something?” Louis suggests.

“Sounds good, babe. Nothing too crazy, just a dinner yeah? My boyfriend is more a…man friend. You know?” Zayn blushes and scratches the back of his head. Louis smirks.

“I know exactly what you mean, my boyfriend is 32.” Louis says proudly. Not ashamed at all. Zayn widens his eyes.

“My boyfriend is 30. What are the chances we’re both with older guys. It’s like we’ve never been apart, still acting as if we’re glued together. What’s his name?” Zayn asks.

“Liam. Liam Payne. He’s a lawyer at Payne-”

“Payne Styles Law firm. Louis, I’m with Harry. Louis our boyfriends are business partners. Are you serious?!” Zayn squeals and Louis joins in. Both boys hug each other and laugh. “This is crazy!”

“But so typical of us!” Zayn nods agreeing. “How come Harry has never mentioned you?” Louis asks frowning.

“We’ve been keeping it quiet. Both agreed when you talk about a relationship with too many people it can ruin it.” Louis nods, him and Liam had done the same initially. “So dinner as a four should be perfect then!” Zayn claps his hands together. 

“Maybe you guys can come over and I’ll cook! Liam prefers my food over restaurants anyway. He doesn’t trust how hygienic they are and besides he loves all my fresh produce. Give me a call when you get in touch with Harry and we’ll organise a date! So good seeing you!” Louis kisses Zayn’s cheek.

“You too Lou, I’ll call you later.” Zayn says and walks to the checkout while Louis keeps buying his food. Zayn waves as he leaves and Louis feels giddy and sweet inside. He’s still in shock. His best friend is dating his boyfriend’s business partner and friend. Crazy.

Later that night Zayn calls Louis as promised and Louis writes on the calendar that next Saturday night he is making dinner for them. Liam comes up behind Louis and reads what he’s writing. Louis hangs up the phone and turns to face Liam.

“What’s this?” Liam points to where Louis has scribbled “Z+H Dinner 7”.

“Harry and Zayn are coming over for dinner. Zayn as in my best friend I’ve told you about. Can you believe he’s dating Harry?!” Louis laughs. Liam stares.

“Why are we having dinner with them?” Louis frowns.

“Because they’re our friends and I haven’t spent time with Zayn in over a year. What’s the problem?” Louis asks confused.

“Nothing, Lou. You just need to tell me before you go ahead making dates with people. It’s rude.” Liam says and walks away. Louis shrugs it off and turns back to his calendar and circles the day. A smile is brought back to his face and he grabs his iPad and moves into the lounge to start thinking about what he’s going to cook. Liam goes into his bedroom and calls Harry.

“Hey Liam, something wrong?” Harry answers immediately.

“Harry, I need to know something from you and you need to promise not to say anything to Zayn and especially not to Louis.” Liam says bluntly.

“Ok…..” Harry agrees.

“Has Louis or Zayn ever dated? And I don’t mean 5th grade lets hold hands and skip. I mean seniors. Kissing, fucking, movies, dating. Because I don’t know about you, but Louis gets all excited about him and I don’t know if there is something I should be concerned about.” Liam takes a deep breath and holds it.

“I don’t know, Li. Zayn has mentioned he dated his best friend and had one boyfriend after that but I don’t know if he meant Louis. What’s the problem though? They’ve got us now. Zayn is faithful and I’m pretty sure Louis is. Don’t be so self-conscious.” Harry tells him. Liam breathes out and groans.

“I just- it’s that- Ugh! Louis is charismatic and I know he loves me but I don’t know what he gets up to when I’m not there. He loves to be mine but I feel like our age might make him sometimes wonder about being with someone his own age. Sometimes I do.”

“Wow, Liam.” Louis says standing at the door with watery eyes. Liam snaps his head to him and his mouth drops. Louis turns to run down the hall.

“I’ve gotta go, Harry.” Liam quickly says and drops the phone on the bed. “Louis, I didn’t meant it how you heard it.” Liam goes after him and grabs his arm before he rushes out the front door.

“Don’t. I heard every word you said. I get excited because he is my friend. I love to be yours because I love you. And I never think about being with anyone else regardless of age. Just because you’re 32 doesn’t mean anything. Maybe you need to actually grow up, Liam.” Louis pushes him away and runs out the door. 

Liam slams the front door shuts and punches it twice. He’s not only pissed off Louis, but he’s made him leave. Fuck. Liam punches the door again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I love constructive criticism. Feel free to leave any comment. xx


	4. Beware, Take Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, much appreciated! xxxxxxxxx

Liam calls Louis’ phone 50 times before he realises he’s left it at home. He has no idea where he could have possibly gone. Liam is basically all he has, a part from maybe a few UNI friends, and Zayn but Louis wouldn’t know where he lives since he only just found out he lives in London anyway. Louis’ family is in Doncaster as with his other friends. Liam is not only severely pissed off with his young lover, he is also scared for him. Louis is a beautiful boy out in London late at night, god knows what could happen.

Liam spends all night in the front room waiting for Louis’ arrival. There’s a constant flow of thoughts running through his mind from “Come on baby, just come home.” To “You little shit, how dare you disobey me.” But in the end they mean the same thing: I’m sorry, please come home. I love you.

He never meant his words. And Harry was right, he shouldn’t be so self-conscious, Louis has never given him reason to be anyway. It’s just that Liam thinks Louis is so beautiful and smart and charming, that surely he can do better than little old Liam. Sure he’s rich, he’s a lawyer for god’s sake, Liam knows how smart he is. But Louis should have someone just as fun as he is, who can keep up with him and spend more time with him. Louis chose Liam though, and Liam chose Louis. Neither should feel like the other deserves better because all they deserve is someone to love them, appreciate them and treat them right.

Liam realises he’s used Zayn as an excuse for his own troubles. He questioned not only Louis’ but also Zayn’s infidelity, and probably worried Harry now, all because he was just being stupid and had a moment of weakness. The flow of thoughts in Liam’s mind are now a chant of “I miss you. I love you. I miss you. I love you.” He doesn’t care whether he dated Zayn, whether he dated anyone, their each other’s now. Liam just hopes he hasn’t gone and fucked it up.

The curtains in the front room are drawn back and Liam watches the dark streets for hours on end, sees people walk past who judge him and he judges right back. He feels himself falling to sleep several times, but doesn’t want to move from his seat to get coffee, so he just slaps himself on the cheek a couple times every half hour.

Liam checks the time on his watch, 2am. He’s starting to picture all the possible scenarios Louis could be caught in. When he starts picturing Louis getting robbed and attacked he feels the urge to go starts looking for him, but decides its best he stays home in case Louis comes back soon. He promises himself that if by 7am he isn’t home, Liam is going to call the police to search for him. 

It’s 4am when Liam sees a figure approaching his home. He springs to his feet and runs to the door to open it. A shivering and pale Louis is standing at there and breaks down in tears when Liam pulls him to his body. They don’t say anything to each other. Liam pulls Louis’ to their bedroom and helps him remove his clothes and get into bed. The older man moves in behind his young boyfriend and holds his body close to his own. The younger boy’s tears have stopped but he’s still shivering a bit. Liam rubs his hand up and down his side until he hears Louis’ breathing slow down and his body relax. Liam kisses the back of his neck and holds his body tight in the hopes ne never leaves his side again.

Saturday Liam doesn’t have to work so he allows himself and Louis to sleep in until 11am. They’ve both had a rough night anyway. Liam wakes before Louis does, and watches the boy stir and roll over in his arms, blue eyes looking up into brown. He opens his mouth to say something but shuts it hesitantly. He places a hand on Liam’s chest, then sneaks it up to Liam’s neck and pulls his body up to kiss Liam on the mouth. Liam kisses back and wraps his arms tighter around Louis’ body and only stops when Louis has pulled back to far that Liam can’t reach his lips.

“Why did you say that you wonder what it’s like being with someone your own age to Harry? Are you interested in being with Harry?” Louis asks softly, lips already trembling, afraid of the answer. Liam screws his eyes shut and runs a hand through Louis’ hair.

“No, baby. I never have and never will have any interest in dating any other person besides you. I was just being stupid. Sometimes I just think you deserve someone your own age, who can keep up with you and give you all his time. I care about your happiness, Lou. I just love you so much it hurts me and I confuse that with the feelings I get when I see you give other people attention or when people look at you how I do.” Liam explains and finally opens his eyes, sees Louis smiling. Liam smiles back and takes Louis’ hand off his chest and brings it to his lips and kisses it. “I’m so sorry.” He kisses his hand again. “I’m so sorry, Louis. I will never doubt us again. I love you.”

“I love you too, you big idiot.” Louis laughs and leans up to kiss Liam again. “I only want you. Zayn and I are just friends, we dated but our love is friendship, we could never really turn that into a different kind of love. Just you, Liam. I’ve never loved someone like I love you.” Louis kisses Liam’s cheek, then his jaw. He starts licking Liam’s skin then sinks his teeth in suddenly. “I love you, Daddy.” Liam’s body tenses. He feels as though every drop of blood has rushed to his cock.

“You little minx, how did I get this lucky?” Liam asks and crawls on top of Louis body, braces himself with his elbows and captures Louis’ mouth in a passionate kiss and grinds their crotches together. It’s a rhetorical question, but Liam would love to know the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any constructive criticism is welcome! And I love ideas people are telling me, keep them coming :)   
> Also, if you see any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know! It annoys me so much, haha. xxxx


	5. Swimming In The Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the lovely comments! And your patience for this chapter is appreciated. xx

Liam came home from his run at 5:30PM on a Saturday to Louis singing and bopping around the kitchen with bowls and recipes scattered everywhere. With 'Electric Lady' by Janelle Monae banging so loud throughout the house (not to mention Louis fighting hard to sing over the top only made it sound like animals were being tortured), it's safe to say he was more than surprised to feel Liam somewhat silently come up behind him and press his smaller frame to the counter as he was cutting vegetables.

"Christ, Liam. You smell god awful!" Louis said twisting his shoulders away from Liam. "Ew get away." The younger boy scrunched up his nose dramatically and used his ass to try pushing his boyfriend’s body.

"That's the hello I get? 'Ew get away?!' I thought you loved how fit I look after a run, babe." Liam pressed his face into the back of Louis' neck where the younger could feel him smile and kiss him there.

"You always look fit. Just not this close when you reek of sweat. S'gross." Louis finally pushes away from Liam and moves to the stove where he can boil the vegetables. Liam takes off his hoodie in the time being. Louis sets a timer and places in onto the bench and by the time he’s turned around to tell Liam to get out his kitchen, the man is standing there starkers with just his trainers on. 

“This better?” He asks, hands on hips and proud of his manhood. Louis bursts out laughing. 

“You are such an idiot, go have a shower. Zayn and Harry are coming at 7, reckon you can be presentable by then?” Louis raises an eyebrow and turns to read the rest of the recipe of his iPad.

“Got plenty of time, babe. Reckon we could fuck and that chicken could be ready in that much time.” Liam says and moves into Louis’ body again. Louis can feel Liam’s dick against the low of his back and he shuts his eyes willing him to not get turned on by the images of his lover’s hard dick in his head. “Maybe I could fuck you right here.” Liam says hotly in his ear. “Bend you over the bench-top and open you up for daddy.” Louis shudders.

“Stop, Li. I’m trying to cook here. G-go clean yourself.” Louis tries and fails to sound stern.”

“No baby, you don’t want that. You want me to stay here and eat you out. You want that yeah? You’re fat ass sitting on my face.” Liam says as his hand dips down and pinches Louis’ bum through his sweats.

“Fuck off, Liam. I’m cooking.” Louis says more turned on than irritated.

“Watch the tone.” The older braces his hands on the kitchen bench bracketing his boyfriends soft curvy body by his naked muscular one. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone to cook since you’ve been working on it so hard. But come tonight when this dinner is all done, you’re daddies to play with.” Liam whispers the last part in Louis ear and pinches his ass again for good measure.

Louis laughs at how ridiculous Liam is, and also willing his semi to go down. This is going to be a long night, he can feel it.

Louis won’t ever say it out loud, but Zayn and Harry have got to be the hottest couple he’s ever seen. Zayn with his exotic beauty, beautiful eyes, skin and hair, then Harry who is tall, built, all bright green eyes and luscious curls of hair. They look like they should be on the front of a romance novel. He does say that out loud though.

“You two look like you should be on the front of a romance novel. You both look great!” He exclaims standing next to Liam as they invite their guests into their home. Zayn smiles and hugs Louis tightly while Harry kisses him on the cheek and says ‘I know’ with a wink.

Dinner goes as smoothly as everyone expected. Liam and Harry chat about office affairs while Louis and Zayn catch up on each other’s lives and reminisce, and then partners tell ridiculous stories about one another. Roast chicken demolished and two bottles of wine deep means it’s come to an end and the boys say there thank yous and good byes and promises of lunch (Louis and Zayn), and sending ‘that email’ (Harry and Liam).

Louis is stood in the kitchen tidying up and washing dishes while Liam watches from the door way. He’s starting to think about what he had been saying earlier tonight. The older man is picturing his boyfriend with his ass pert up in the air over the dining table where just minutes ago he was having an innocent dinner with friends. Starts imaging Louis’ tight hole fucked open by his tongue as he squirms against the kitchen counter no doubt screaming ‘More daddy! More!’ 

Liam palms his dick through his slacks and grunts. Thoughts flood his head of himself leaning against the fridge, coldness on his ass as his dick enters the warm mouth of Louis. He grunts again, loud enough for Louis to turn around and eye him up, catching on fast.

“What you doing, Li? Thinking about me naked?” Louis smirks, and no. Liam can’t have his boyfriend looking so smug. He’s a little shit enough.

“Course not, babe. Just thinking about my own body. Wondering how I’m so blessed.” Liam smiles and grabs his half hard cock through his pants, the outline now evident to the younger boy. Louis psychically swallows so hard his throat burns.

“Sure you’re not thinking about fucking my tight ass?” He questions with a shaky voice, feels his own cock starting to fill up.

“Maybe a little.” Liam replies and steps closer. Louis shrugs and turns away to start cleaning up again.

“Well if you’re not sure, I’m just going to keep-mmmm” Louis shuts his eyes as he not only feels Liam grind his hard cock on his ass, but his hand rubbing him through his trousers.

“Course I’m thinking of you baby. Daddy always thinks of you.” Liam grabs Louis cock harder in order to push his ass more forcefully against his own cock. Liam growls in Louis ear causing his lover to shiver with anticipation. “Want daddy to fuck you in this kitchen. Make it messier.” 

Louis turns around kisses Liam messily on the mouth, places both hands on the sides of his jaw. Liam’s hands run down Louis body until their under his ass and he can lift him so his legs wrap around his waist. Liam slams his body against the bench top and now it’s Louis’ turn to growl.

“Let’s get your kit off, baby. Daddies gonna fuck you so hard the neighbours call the cops.” Louis shivers again and can’t wipe the smile off his face. Nothing says hot sex like noise pollution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please comment & kudos, very much appreciated xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Comment or kudos or whatever. All opinions are welcome, I love constructive criticism.


End file.
